Cinderella
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: A Cinderella story where Tsuna meets the girl of his dreams at a masquerade ball who ends up running away. He has his guardians helping him out to find her. This is a type of story that could possibly take place, and is not a type of medieval story. This story does have set pairings and an OC.


**Cinderella Chapter 1: The Prince's Dilemma**

**A Cinderella story where Tsuna meets the girl of his dreams at a masquerade ball who ends up running away. He has his guardians helping him out to find her. This is a type of story that could possibly take place, and is not a type of medieval story. This story does have set pairings and an OC. Hope you enjoy though!**

A heavy sigh overtook the room as a brunet looked outside the window. A growl was heard from a certain-fedora wearing teenager, "Quit sighing and sounding so depressed Dame-Tsuna. You are such a baby."

Tsuna glared slightly at Reborn before shaking his head, "I'm not being a baby; I just don't want to go to the stupid ball tonight. I don't even see a reason for it!" Tsuna looked over to see his tutor raising an eyebrow as if saying 'sounds like a baby to me." The Vongola boss just turned away with a pout, mumbling "You're the baby."

Reborn just gave a shake of his head, "Why don't you want to go to the ball anyways, Dame-Tsuna? At least you get away from your paperwork right?"

The said-brunet flinched and started, "Yeah but-…"

"But?"

Tsuna sighed and turned to completely face Reborn from behind his desk, looking his old home-tutor straight in the eye, "Everyone has dates but me." Three…two…one…cue hysterical laughter from the number one hitman. "Reborn!"

"I'm sorry Dame-Tsuna, but you said that so seriously. But seriously, are you the only one without a date?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at his student as he pushed his laughter down, trying to be serious. He watched as his student nervously bit the bottom of his lip before giving a soft sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, even Hibari-san has a date!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air for emphasis before looking at his tutor who gave him a look that said 'do carry on.' Letting out another sigh and making his tutor twitch, Tsuna continued explaining, "Well obviously Hana is going with Ryohei, and Haru is going with Hayato." Reborn nodded; these two couples were probably the most known within the Vongola mansion. Ryohei and Hana were slightly surprising when they first showed that they were a couple, but after that everyone got used to seeing them together. Hayato and Haru also weren't too much of a shock either, the three people most surprised were Tsuna, and surprisingly enough, Hayato and Haru themselves. They had accidently kissed whilst arguing with each other when Haru clumsily slipped and fell on-top of the silver-haired teen, and well, their lips crashed together. They had been with Takeshi and Tsuna at the time, so naturally, the two boys there started cracking up at the scene- that is until they realized that Hayato and Haru hadn't separated for at least five minutes. It was around then the two boys realized Hayato and Haru were actually enjoying the kiss, and the couple only stopped kissing when Takeshi whistled and commented on a new couple being born- bringing them back to reality. It had been awkward when they broke apart, but Takeshi simply complimented that they made a cute couple and that had pretty much settled it. Tsuna wasn't really surprised, more like down-hearted that the brunette girl stopped loving him so easily, but he was happy for the couple and did agree with Takeshi that they were cute together. "And Mukuro and Chrome are going together." Another obvious couple who hadn't surprised the rest of the family either, coming together once Mukuro was officially out from Vindice. "Then there's Kyoya and Karina who are going out." Reborn sighed at that couple, obviously displeased with the two. Tsuna let out a chuckle at Reborn's reaction. To be honest, Tsuna thought they were a cute couple if not a bit crazy.

Karina was someone Tsuna had accidently found one day when he was attacked by an assassin. He wasn't too shocked due to his intuition which signaled he would be attacked while walking, however, he was a bit surprised when the enemy used an unknown weapon on him. Being taken off guard gave the assassin a chance to receive the opening he was looking for. Tsuna can truthfully say he thought he was a dead man that day when a woman jumped in front of him, and easily sent the unknown weapon and assassin flying away from Tsuna. As shocked as the Vongola Boss was about being saved, he was even more shocked when he saw how beautiful the woman was. She had long, straight, dark red hair with a purple streak in the front of her hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes. She had a nice figure, slightly lighter skin, and was obviously well-trained in fighting after seeing the way she flipped out in front of him and sent his assailant flying. What was more surprising was as he stared at her in shock, she bowed, said a simple 'good day,' and began walking away. Tsuna instantly had started spluttering out questions such as, 'who are you,' 'how on earth did you just do that,' 'what's your name,' and lots of thank you's. The girl had been quite stern in her answering, simply saying her name was Karina and that she was a runaway experiment. Tsuna had also found out that she sang and danced for money, mainly on stage and sometimes outside at random points. Though with a glare she added, "People can watch, but aren't allowed to touch. I send anyone who tries that flying out the door." The brunet had almost laughed at the young lady, mainly because she reminded him a lot of his cloud guardian.

Speaking of which, Tsuna questioned, "You're a runaway right?" A nod. "And you're running from the people who had experimented on you, causing you to travel?" A glare and a nod. "And you're living on the streets while entertaining to keep up a steady ration of money correct?" A sigh, a glare, and a nod, still all from the same girl. "May I ask for a spar?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "May I ask for a quick spar please?"

"I suppose, though I don't see what good it will do you. After all, I did just save your life and everything." Tsuna watched as Karina crossed her arms and glared at him while she spoke to him.

The spar began and only lasted about five minutes. Surprisingly, Karina had completely dominated the young Vongola Don. It had been a shock to Tsuna who had been undergoing a lot of training lately, but he simply smiled at her; an idea forming in his head. "Karina-san?"

"Kari-chan."

"What?" Tsuna gave the woman a curious look.

Karina sighed, "Just call me Kari-chan. I'm a foreigner so I already don't like the chan and san endings, and I also don't need to be seen as old with a san at the end of my name. Plus I liked to be called Kari over Karina, and chan sounds cuter."

"Oh, okay…" Whatever Tsuna had expected, it certainly wasn't that. He supposed it was because he had seen her as another Kyoya, but just because she could be indifferent did not mean that she might not be talkative. "Kari-chan, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

Tsuna smiled softly again at her, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo. I have this independent assassination squad who is looking for a cloud guardian at the present moment, and was wondering if you would like to have it." Kari-chan raised an eyebrow, and Tsuna took that as the hint to continue, "You would not only be given shelter and be paid, but you could also have a proper home with us. I somehow just know that you'll fit in with us just fine."

"How do you know I can take up the cloud position?"

Confused for a split-second, Tsuna looked at her curiously until he realized what she meant, "My hyper-intuition is telling me that you have the cloud affinity, and am I to assume it's right?"

She let out a sigh, "I do have cloud flames, but I am of the sky affinity, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before the smile took its place in widening, "That's perfectly fine. Will you do it?"

The Vongola Decimo watched as the girl hesitated before slowly nodding her head yes, making Tsuna's smile widen more if possible.

To say introducing the woman to the rest of the family was a disaster, was the worst understatement in history. Varia, who were obviously very opposed, tried to not only blow up their supposedly new cloud guardian, but Tsuna as well. Tsuna naturally freaked out the entire time, while Kari-chan took a different approach. Kari-chan chose to simply laugh while swiftly dodging illusions, wired-knives, sword slashes, umbrella shocks, and gun shots that were thrown her way (Lussuria was excited that they were getting a new member so he didn't join in with the spar), all the while stunning both Varia and Vongola guardians (Reborn simply smirked, proud that his student found such a rare gem). She easily flipped over all of them before producing a staff out of nowhere and beating the living day-lights out of them. A rare gem indeed. Though of course, this was only part of the disaster.

Even with part of Tsuna's mansion obliterated, Kyoya, who had seen the peppy girl fight, was quite eager and already calling Kari-chan a carnivore before charging straight at the girl. Tsuna's intuition told him that normally Kari-chan would've just ignored Kyoya and would've been perfectly fine with proving herself to the new team Varia she would be joining soon, however, being called a 'carnivore' over her real name seemed to upset her. So to prove that she was not simply a 'carnivore' but a Kari-chan, she decided to wreck even more of Tsuna's precious mansion by duking it out with Vongola's strongest guardian. The battle, even though intense, was surprisingly one-sided. Well, if Kari-chan's laughter and giggles was anything to base factors on. Not to mention, the fact that she was constantly teasing the other cloud guardian by calling him Kyo-chan and mocking his catchphrase 'Kamikorosu.' After a while, however, Reborn stepped in reminding them that they were completely destroying the poor mansion. Kari-chan had officially become a part of the family.

About five months later, Tsuna had been on his way to make sure the two cloud guardians were not causing too much damage in their recent havoc. Lately, the two clouds had been spending a lot of time battling it out with each other, though Kari-chan always seemed to dominate, Kyoya promptly refused to give in to the 'Omnivore.' As Tsuna reached the training room, he realized that there was no noise, but pushed the thought away for the moment. The moment he opened the doors, the mystery was solved. Inside were not two fighting cloud guardians, but two kissing cloud guardians.

The moment the door was heard open, Kari-chan pushed away from Kyoya spouting a fierce blush, "T-T-T-Tsu-kun! T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" (And no Karina had not been dating Tsuna, she simply had gotten into the routine of calling everyone an embarrassing nickname. Tsuna was Tsu-kun, Kyoya was Kyo-chan, and Hayato was Octo-puppy-chan. Yes, she is strange.) Tsuna tried to stiffle a laugh at Kari-chan's eep, and properly succeeded if only to stop Kyoya's death glare now aimed at him.

"Mah mah, I don't mind at all. I honestly think this might be good for Kyoya." Cue stronger death glare and a deeper blush. "Just make sure to get the Varia's approval, I'm not sure how excited Xanxus will be to hear about this though."

"Y-Yes, Tsu-kun."

"Hn."

The day they told Varia about their relationship was an infamous one, and the reason why Reborn didn't totally approve of the couple very much. The Varia, after having involved the young lady into their life, began to develop a strong need to protect the girl. She had become like a sister to them, and they would do anything for her (including tease her and pull pranks on her, which she would get revenge for ten-fold). So to say they weren't happy about her new relationship was an understatement. Not only did Reborn have to get involved, but Reborn had almost been blown to a crisp during Varia's anger. It had taken Kari-chan getting involved and beating the Varia to a pulp to back down, before scolding them on how she could do what she wanted to. And if Kyo-chan broke her heart, well let's just say he was going to be in big trouble by her, but not by her over-protective and idiotic brothers.

Reborn let out a tsk, remembering the traumatizing memories. Never had Varia been so out of control before, "Pesky couple of clouds."

Tsuna let out a chuckle, "Mah, they're sweet and Kari-chan has fit right into the family with the rest of us." Reborn simply growled as Tsuna let out another laugh and continued, "Lambo will be going with I-pin, after we all lectured him on how to politely take a girl out on a date."

Reborn snorted, "You count them as a couple? Are they even old enough to date?"

Tsuna scowled at his tutor, "Of course they are Reborn! They are sixteen now, nothing wrong with them dating at that age." Lambo and I-pin were actually another simple couple really, though they hadn't been the first to realize it. It had actually been Tsuna who first discovered their relationship was more… romantic than like siblings. Even though they both called Tsuna their brother, Tsuna had begun to notice the small things Lambo and I-pin would do for each other as they grew older. At times, Tsuna would watch as Lambo would leave I-pin one of his candies or even pay her a compliment once in a while, and I-pin, in return, would blush and steal glances at Lambo. Honestly, Tsuna had found the whole situation amusing.

However, it hadn't been until Lambo and I-pin's last day of their sophomore year that their relationship became official. Lambo and I-pin had been on their way out from school as Tsuna waited for them at the front of Namimori-chuu. Tsuna had spotted them instantly, smiled, and waved. Spotting their Tsuna-nii, Lambo and I-pin beamed back; all three excited for their summer in Italy. Tsuna watched as Lambo and I-pin continued coming over to him, when a boy their age (Tsuna recognized him as I-pin's chemistry partner) approached the pair. Even though Tsuna wasn't too far off from the trio, Tsuna still couldn't hear what was being talked about. Without being able to hear, Tsuna could only watch as I-pin's chemistry partner began talking when suddenly I-pin's face erupted into a blush and Lambo's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna watched as I-pin embarrassedly stumbled on words and continued to blush. Tsuna blinked in surprise as Lambo suddenly shouted. The shout seemed to surprise the other two teens as well, as they both froze and looked at Lambo in surprise. Lambo, seeming to realize he had just shouted, blushed before grumbling and making his way over to Tsuna. All Tsuna could do was raise an eyebrow as he watched I-pin give a quick bow to her chemistry partner as she hurried after Lambo. Tsuna looked expectantly at both Lambo and I-pin as they came in front of him, but both kids just hustled into the car without a word. With a huff, Tsuna got into the driver's seat and began driving home.

As Tsuna drove home, an awkward silence captured the car. The silence continued for one minute, three minutes, five minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I-pin quietly whispered "Did you really mean it when you said you liked me Lambo?" _So that's what happened, a confession._

Tsuna heard his little brother huff before saying in a similarly quiet voice, "Of course, none of those weak idiots are good enough for I-pin-sama." The rest of the way home Tsuna smiled proudly as I-pin and Lambo blushed all through the drive home. After that, the two were inseparable; not that Tsuna minded, he found the whole thing adorable.

Reborn simply gave another snort while rolling his eyes but signaled his student to continue. "Anyways, um, oh yeah… Takeshi is taking Kyoko with him to the ball."

"What?" Tsuna looked over to a comical, rare scene of Reborn's eyes practically bulging out as the professional hitman nearly fell over, "Since when were they going out?!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at being one of the only people to know that the two were going out. However, finding out the two popular teens were going out wasn't as nice as it had been finding out I-pin and Lambo had been going out. Tsuna had only found out after being rejected by Kyoko when he had finally had the courage to properly confess to her. She had rejected him saying that she was already dating Takeshi. Even though it had seriously hurt, Tsuna supposed he had been happy for them. At the same time, Tsuna had been slightly devastated; after all, hearing that your best friend was dating the girl who had been your dream girl for years wasn't exactly easy to hear. Tsuna had avoided Takeshi like the plague for a couple of weeks, which had seriously confused Takeshi. After all, it was strange when your best friend began avoiding you so suddenly. However after two weeks, Tsuna began talking to Takeshi and Kyoko like nothing ever happened.

"Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's head popped up and smiled sheepishly as he realized he gotten lost in his memories.

"They've been going out for about three years now I think." The brunet watched as his tutor's face revealed some shock. Tsuna didn't blame Reborn, after all, the two had been dating for so long and yet he was the only one outside of their parents who knew about their relationship. (Tsuna had a feeling that not even Ryohei knew about their three year long relationship.)

Regaining some of his composure, Reborn sighed and muttered, "No wonder you don't want to go to the ball. You're Dame-Tsuna even when it comes to love."

Pouting at the insult, Tsuna let out a whiny, "Reborn~!"

Letting out another sigh, "Reborn commanded his idiotic student, "Just go get ready."

"But Reborn-!"

"Go, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiieee! I'm going! I'm going, just don't shoot me Reborn!

**So I don't think this is going to be a long story, but I do plan on having several chapters for this story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment letting me know what you thought about it! Until next time~!**


End file.
